


Warmth of Cold Ashes

by NatsuoftheDawn



Series: Oh Master, My Master [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jalter is not good at expressing emotions and that's valid, Kinda, One Shot, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuoftheDawn/pseuds/NatsuoftheDawn
Summary: The heater's broken.Ritsuka is cold.Jalter's cloak looks mighty cozy right about now.





	Warmth of Cold Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my latest FGO fic and sorry that this self-indulgent fluff has like the angstiest title
> 
> So I wrote this back in November in hopes Jalter would come home.
> 
> She didn't :') That's why it took awhile for this to get published as I was reeling from the salt.
> 
> Same thing with King Hassan. Thought about writing something during his banner. 
> 
> He didn't come home either ;_; I got Beowulf (twice), Mary & Anne, and Atalante from it OTL
> 
> So, Shinjuku Archer and Assassin, if you're out there....
> 
> (This is Pre-Solomon btw. Enjoy the fic!)

Even with humanity almost at the brink of extinction, Mother Nature did not let up with her snowstorms. 

Ritsuka grumbled and unceremoniously wiped her sniffling nose as she watches the snow outside blow in all directions. Even in her warmest clothes, she still feels like she’s freezing. The fact that the heater had to be turned off for maintenance today out of all days didn’t help. She sent a mental curse to where ever Dr. Roman is currently. Those Saint Quartz he promised better be worth it. 

What can she possibly do now? She sacrificed her spot in front of the fireplace so that the child servants can huddle around and stay warm. She would’ve loved to help Emiya and Boudica in the kitchen where it’s guaranteed to be nice and cozy, but she didn’t want the archer to scold her about her wellbeing when she walks in shivering. 

She walked away from the window as she plotted a way to stay warm for a few hours. Whichever version she comes across first, Ritsuka thought, Tamamo Cat would gladly appreciate being Master’s personal heater. Maybe Asterios wouldn’t mind-

The redhead master shrieked in surprise as she fell to the ground. It wasn’t because of the walls for frozen cold but the fact she didn’t realize that Ritsuka _leaned on an automatic door_. She didn’t realize her mistake until she hit her head and saw darkness. Is...is she really that worse for wear? She thought.

After a few seconds, her eyes finally refocused on what happened. If it wasn’t for the light from the door that was still open, she would’ve feared that she got a concussion. She got up and slowly made her way to the wall next to the door. Surely there had to be a switch for the light around….here! 

Dragging her hands around definitely came into use as the darkness disappear and the door wasn’t the only source of light she had to rely on. Off the bat, she could tell this is a bedroom belonging to a Servant. The minimalist decor had been rearranged a bit and there were some questionable ashy smudges that littered the wall. The sheets on the bed shown signs of use and Jeanne Alter’s cloak is on top of-

Wait, this was the Avenger’s room, wasn’t it? She didn’t remember properly giving her one ever since the Dragon Witch stormed off shortly after her summoning. It...did make sense that she chose a spot away from everyone else much to the staff’s dismay. That would explain why Ritsuka hardly saw her outside of ember gatherings and event grindings. Thanks to the last few gatherings she was able to ascend Jalter to her next stage and forgo that nice cloak hanging out on the bed.

That nice, warm looking cloak with that soft fur collar, but was it as soft as it looked?

Only one way to find out.

Quickly, Ritsuka peeked out the door to see if anyone was nearby before throwing the black cape around her shoulders. It smelt like ash and dragon’s blood. It was a weird combo, but it suits someone like the Avenger. The burnt edges didn’t even reach the top of her ankles. Another tremble of shivers coursed through her body, but it wasn’t as bad as the last one now that she had something really warm.

Feeling adventurous, Ritsuka did a few twirls and let the cloak fall where it may. She dreamed of having such a dramatic cloak like Jalter’s. She always wanted to ask her if she could wear it, but she was too shy to bring the topic up. Now that she’s ascended, she didn’t have to wear it around all day. She thought it would be dematerialized by now since heroic spirits don’t really have the same needs their master has, but it seems like luck has graced her just this once.

Her spinning stopped when an idea came to mind. There was no mirror in the room, but that didn’t stop Ritsuka as she posed and dramatically places her hand out. She channeled Jeanne Alter’s serious tone as she shouted, “...This is the howl of a soul filled with hatred! Le Grondement de la Haine!”

…

…

Ritsuka felt giddy in the silence, pulling the fur collar closer to her face as a chuckle emerged from her chest. She didn’t know why she felt so excited yet embarrassed. It wasn’t like anyone is going to walk in.

“Just what are you doing?”

Correction: It wasn’t like the only person she hoped wasn’t going to enter walk in. She forgot to close the door. 

Still clutching the cloak, Ritsuka dared to look behind her to see Jeanne Alter standing at the doorway with that signature sneer on her face. 

“H...Hi, Avenger…” She started. “I didn’t realize you would return so soon.”

“What are you doing with my cloak, master?” Straight to the point, as always.

“I, uh, well-“ A breeze at her ankles made her shiver. “Heater’s broken, and your cloak looked really warm. I-I’m sorry for not asking you first…” 

Ritsuka started the process of separating herself from her newly found warmth when she froze at the affirm command of, “Stop. Keep it.”

“Eh?”

At this point, Jalter couldn’t look at her master in the eye after she said that, her face softening doing so. “I don’t really feel hot or cold, but you are. You should keep it until they’re able to fix the heater.”

“Wait, really?”

“Just hurry up and leave before I change my mind!” 

Jalter stepped aside to give Ritsuka a visible exit out of her room. Ritsuka walked over, only stopping just at the door to face Jeanne Alter once more.

“I’ll clean it before I give it back, okay?” She asked.

“...Whatever…” The response wasn’t annoyed, but not delighted either. The redhead sees her glancing back to her, but quickly averted when she got caught looking right at her. Ritsuka takes this as a win for her before finally disappearing from the room.

Jeanne watches as the door finally closes with her exit. She waited for a moment just in case her master forgot to say something. Once the coast is clear, she makes a beeline for the nearest pillow and screamed. How can her master look so cute in her cloak? She can’t believe leaving it out actually worked! 

She needs to break the heater more often.

**Author's Note:**

> The poor Chaldean intern that can fix heaters and coolers must be so confused at the weird damaged marks the heater has all over it.
> 
> ~
> 
> tfw Jalter is supposed to be scary but she's 5'2 and you're 5'10 so she'll just slice your kneecaps off instead.
> 
> I kinda broke an unwritten rule I had that I would write for Servants I already have in my Chaldea, but...it's Jalter. My dragon witch wife. I can't wait to see her again in 1.5 Shinjuku with Salter. At the same time, I don't want to Valentine's event to end. It be like that sometimes, you know?
> 
> Tumblr writing blog: agent-yolk-writes 
> 
> Send me requests or headcanons! My inbox is all Venom related stuff as a result of my other fic, Friends like You and Us, and it craves a bigger palate.


End file.
